Wait For Me In Heaven
by SB
Summary: SB's back and with a better story! LOL ... as some of you know my first original Wait For Me In Heaven...I've deciding to add a new twist to it! And it's a whole completely different story! Enjoy! Based on "Wait For Me In Heaven" by Kavana
1. Default Chapter

A small hand caressed a smooth porcelain cheek of a China doll, the fingers sliding gently down the frilly laces of the dress, and then, at last, the black shiny shoes that the doll sported.  
  
"Grandpa… It's beautiful!" a girl's voice sighed out.  
  
Charles Lawrence chuckled.  
  
"Joie, Darling, let me take that from you. It's very fragile and I don't think you're old enough to play with it," her mother said.  
  
"No, it's okae," Charles said, chuckling again, enjoying the excitement that was shining through those big green eyes of his granddaughters'.  
  
"Honey, it's late. Let's take you back up to your bed now," the girls' father said gently, prodding her lightly with his cane that he always carried with him.  
  
The green eyes looked up at her father and smiled, extending her arms out to be picked up.  
  
"Thank you, Grandpa," Joie mumbled into her father's shoulder and yawned.  
  
"You're welcome my sweetheart," Charles said, his eyes gleaming with happiness. "And look, it looks just like you, too!"  
  
Charles pointed out the olive colored skin of the doll, the rosy cheeks, the black curly hair, and the green eyes delicately decorated with thick, lush eyelashes. It truly resembled Joie.  
  
"What were you thinking, giving something as fragile as that to a child!" Ellen hissed at her father as soon as her husband and daughter were out of earshot.  
  
"It was just a little something from her favorite grandpa," Charles protested. "It's nothing to be scared about."  
  
"Oh, but father! You know children at this age, especially her! They like to break things!" Ellen sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, just calm down for a minute, Ellen! Look at yourself! You're panicking over something so…trivial," Charles said, eyeing her beadily.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to bed," Ellen said, climbing up the stairs, shaking her head, clutching the doll gently with her fingers.  
  
Charles simply stared after her, shaking his head as well. He couldn't believe her daughter was overreacting to something like this. He was on his break from his job from Jersey City and he wanted to come home to a relaxing environment.  
  
"This…this is not relaxing," he muttered, making his way toward the spare bedroom beyond the large kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Becky! Becky! Look what my grandpa brought me!" Joie said, running down the sidewalk that connected the Thelens' mansion to the Batty's.  
  
A small red-headed girl looked up and blinked twice. Her hair was in braided pigtails, and she had the rosiest cheeks ever, her face bespeckled with freckles. Her face broke into a smile when she saw her friend Joie run down the street, a rather large china doll clutched in her hands.  
  
"What is it?" Becky asked, her mouth opened in awe as she saw the doll. "But that – that looks exactly like you!"  
  
It was, uncanny as it may be. The hair fell in all the places exactly where Joie's hair fell around her face, the lips were the exact replica and those eyes. Those eerie, hollow green eyes that belonged to the doll, just staring back at whomever cared to look at it.  
  
"Want to hold it?" Joie asked, holding the doll out to Becky.  
  
Becky smiled and nodded, reaching her hands out and taking the doll gently in her hands, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Joie asked softly, looking down lovingly at the doll.  
  
Joie, though not spoiled, got everything her way. When her mother told her not to take the doll outside, she turned to her grandpa, pouting. Unexpected, her grandpa had let in, convincing her mother to let her take the doll.  
  
"What harm will it do?" Charles had said to Ellen. "She's careful with it. I saw her this morning with it."  
  
Ellen threw up her hands.  
  
"Fine, fine. Be as it may. But if something happens to her and that doll, remember this," Ellen said, slapping her hand down on the table, "I told you so."  
  
And now, there they were. Two little seven year old girls gaping over a simple china doll.  
  
"It's so…I love her dress," Becky said, smiling as she fingered the laces on the edge of the dresses.  
  
Suddenly her smile faded and she dropped the doll.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Joie shrieked, picking up the doll, cradling it. "Oh look, the arm's broken now."  
  
Joie's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"My mother is going to be so mad!"  
  
"It … just … moved," Becky said, staring at the doll in horror.  
  
"Don't be stupid. It couldn't have been! This thing isn't real!" Joie said, turning to Becky.  
  
Becky shook her head. Maybe she was imagining things.  
  
"You're right. I probably was just imagining it."  
  
"It's okae, Becky. I'll just go to Grandpa before I see my mother tonight and he'll fix it," Joie said, stroking its head. "Say, you and your mother should come over for afternoon tea."  
  
Becky's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes! I sure would like that! I'll go fetch my mother. I'll see you in awhile!" Becky said, running up the porch stairs and entering her house.  
  
Joie smiled to herself as she slowly walked back to her own house. She went up to her room, carefully wrapped a thin cloth just tight enough to hold the torso and the arm together and put the dress back on the doll again.  
  
"Good as new until Grandpa can fix you," Joie said, smiling.  
  
The doll seemed to smile back at her, the vacant eyes staring back unblinkingly. Joie narrowed her eyes at the doll, then shook her head. Must be the light, she thought to herself and gently placed the doll back on her shelf.  
  
  
  
Afternoon tea passed quickly just as it had come, and Charles and Joie were in the kitchen, putting away the teacups and saucers. The maid was preparing a hearty meal, humming softly to herself.  
  
"Margie, what is it that your singing?" Joie asked the maid.  
  
"Oh, it's von of ze songs my mother sang to me," Margie said, smiling at her.  
  
"Can you teach me?" Joie asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"I vill when you are older. Right now, I am busy cooking ze dinner. Run along now, little Joie," she said, smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Come now," Charles said, taking Joie's hand and leading her out of the kitchen.  
  
Joie kissed her grandpa on the cheek and ran upstairs. From her pocket she drew the biscuit she had saved from afternoon tea and sad down on her bed, nibbling at it. She opened a book and began reading.  
  
The sky was beginning to darken and the air chilly as last of the sun's rays disappeared, illuminating the city for one fantastic moment.  
  
"It zis dinner," Margie said, knocking on her door softly.  
  
"Coming!" Joie said.  
  
She placed her book beneath her pillow and bounded down the stairs, in high spirits. She hadn't noticed that her doll was gone from the shelf.  
  
"Good evening, Mother, Father," she said, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks before seating herself next to Charles.  
  
"Tonight's dinner iz roasted turkey and ze cranberry sauce I have been saving," Margie said, smiling. "There iz also rice pilaf, and vegetablez."  
  
It was her mom's favorite. Joie smiled at her mom, but quickly stopped, her mother returning a cold look at her.  
  
"What is this?" her mom said, taking out the doll from beneath the table.  
  
"What, do we have to talk about this now? I thought we talked about it last night!" Joie's father said, looking at Ellen.  
  
"Yes but look what she did!" she said, pulling the dolls arm out from the sleeve of the dress.  
  
Joie gasped, letting her fork clatter onto her plate. How did she get the doll? Joie thought to herself.  
  
"Ellen – " her father started.  
  
"No, George. We are going to talk about it!" Ellen said, her eyes fiery with madness. "How many times, Joie, have I told you not to take this doll out! I knew something was going to happen! Father, I can't believe I let you convince me into –"  
  
"No, Ellen, there's no need to be over –"  
  
"Overreacting? Overreacting?! Why do you always say that about me! I am the perfectly sane one here! Hasn't anyone seen? I knew this – child – would be breaking this thing!"  
  
Joie flinched at the word 'child'. Her mother had said it, not in a way that would comfort her, but in a disgusted tone that even made herself cringe.  
  
"Calm down, Ellen," George said gently, looking at Joie's expression.  
  
"I will not – !" Ellen slammed her hand down on the table, causing the whole table to shake.  
  
To Joie's amazement, the glass of wine by her mother's hand tipped over ever so slowly, the wine spilling out, right on the doll's dress. A dark, burgundy stain began to creep along the pearl colored dress.  
  
"Mother!" Joie screamed.  
  
"I – "Ellen started, horrified. "Oh, dear, I – "  
  
Ellen started rocking back and forth, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that. I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to…" she muttered repeatedly to anyone who would hear.  
  
"Mom!" Joie said, staring at her mom. A chill crept up her spine. "Grandpa!"  
  
Joie was scared. She had never seen this side of her mother before.  
  
"Margie, take Joie to her room right now," Charles said quietly, amazed and shocked at Ellen's behavior.  
  
"Stop it right now!" George said to Ellen as Joie exited the dining room.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, you know that," Ellen said, turning her tear stained face to her husband, still rocking back and forth.  
  
"You need to stop it right now. You are scaring Joie!" George said sternly.  
  
"Joie, Joie, Joie…" Ellen said softly, as if trying hard to remember who this Joie was.  
  
"Now," George said again.  
  
At this, Ellen burst into tears again.  
  
"We better get her into bed," Charles said, stunned.  
  
George nodded, picking Ellen up gently and the two carried her into the bedroom and into the bed. As soon as Ellen was calmed and slept soundly in bed, Charles led George out into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Charles said, quietly but urgently.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you," George said.  
  
"But she's my daughter!" Charles said, fumbling for the right words. "I have a right to know how my daughter is! Now, I know you mean well, but please…"  
  
"Look, it's nothing we can't handle. If something had went horrible wrong, we would have contacted you right away," George said, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"Fine, but I should have know anyways," Charles said, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry," George said. "I was wrong. But you're here now and you know what is going on. Maybe…just maybe it's time for you to help."  
  
"What did the doctors say?" Charles asked, his voice considerably softer now.  
  
"Well, Dr. Himes told us that it was just caused by too much blood in the brain. He hasn't yet determined what the disease it."  
  
Charles nodded, rubbing his forehead more, and with that, the two went down to the library. Joie, listening intently, shut the door to her room quietly and crawled back into bed. 


	2. WFMIH-Part 2

A week had gone by and everything had returned to normal. Joie was out and about, doing her usual, playing with Becky and chattering away gaily about the stories that her grandpa had told her. She had celebrated her eighth birthday. One thing was odd, however, was that Ellen had not remember the event that had happened that one dinner. It's almost as if it had never taken place. Ellen had grown weary and bored in bed. Doctors had been in and out of her room. Joie had not even had the chance to go visit her mom.  
  
That night, Joie had been awoken by hushed and urgent voices.  
  
"Where is she?" George said in a hushed voice, but clearly audible.  
  
"I don't know!" Charles said, searching frantically throughout the mansion.  
  
Her eyes focused on a spot on her wall, listening intently. She could hear scratching noises on the other side. She frowned, clearly scared.  
  
"Dad?" she managed to choke out.  
  
She ran out into the hallway.  
  
"Dad?" she called out again.  
  
"This has not happened for the first time! It has gone on for about a year now! It's getting more serious, I'm afraid," George said, shaking his head.  
  
"A year and you haven't mentioned one word to me?! Unbelievable!" Charles choked out.  
  
"Dad!" Joie choked, holding onto the banister of the staircase.  
  
"What is it, honey?" George said, quickly climbing the stairs.  
  
"There's scratching – there," Joie said, pointing to her room.  
  
"Scratching?" Charles said faintly, his face pale.  
  
George entered Joie's room quickly, taking her hand. Her other hand clutched the doll closely to her. Joie put her fingers to her lips, to signal her grandpa to be quiet as she pointed to the spot.  
  
"Help me," someone cried out.  
  
Alarmed, they looked at one another.  
  
"Ellen?" George choked out.  
  
"George? George? GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ellen cried out from behind the walls.  
  
"Ellen?!" Charles said, banging his fists along the wall.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ellen screamed again.  
  
Joie, who turned white, back up until she was leaning on the opposite wall, her knuckles turning white as well as she clutched her doll tighter.  
  
"MOM!" Joie screamed out, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Get out of the way, Charles!" George said, sending a fist through the wall.  
  
"GEORGE!" Ellen pleaded through the wall.  
  
Charles and George had already begun tearing the paper thin wall surrounding her, pulling her out. She emerged from the wall, her nightgown torn, her hair matted and tangled, her fingernails filed to a sharp points, and her eyes, empty and hollow, sunken into her sockets, yet, it was wild with terror.  
  
"What in ze world –" Margie said, stopping in midsentence as she stared in horror at Ellen.  
  
"THAT THING!" Ellen screamed, pointing at Joie, advancing towards her.  
  
Joie cowered from Ellen, as if her finger is a gun pointed her head.  
  
"Ellen! Be reasonable – what is going on here?!" Charles said, pulling Ellen back.  
  
"Get off of me!" Ellen said, and with incredible power that she never knew she had, she flung Charles off, running towards Joie and grabbing the doll.  
  
"Ellen!" George said, running to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Her hair all over face, she turned around and stared at George.  
  
"That thing put me in the wall! That thing – Joie!" she screamed as she advanced towards the window, intending to throw the doll out.  
  
Joie screamed.  
  
"MOM, NO!" she cried, chasing after her.  
  
"Ellen!" Charles warned, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"LET GO OF ME! This thing!" Ellen screeched again and by accident and by the force of her power, she flung Charles off of her yet again.  
  
Charles went flying through the window, shattering it into a million pieces before falling three stories below him.  
  
"GRANDPA!" Joie screamed running towards the window.  
  
"Joie, no!" Margie said, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Margie, take Joie out of the house. Go and look for Dr. Himes. We need to get her to a psych ward, now!" George said, strong enough to take hold of Ellen.  
  
Margie nodded and ran out the house with Joie by her side.  
  
  
  
"She's stable now," Dr. Himes told George, his voice considerably low.  
  
"As for Charles…we couldn't save him," Dr. Himes continued. "I'm sorry. He's dead."  
  
George nodded, looking at the doctor.  
  
"I understand. No one would have survived that…All this time I thought Ellen was getting better," George said, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Where's Joie?" Dr. Himes said quietly.  
  
George looked up.  
  
"She's with Margie now. They've gone back to her place. I told them to both stay put until I go and get them."  
  
"That's quite smart of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a house call to tend to. I'll be back tonight to check up on you and Ellen," Dr. Himes said.  
  
And with that he was gone. George sighed and climbed the stairs to the master bedroom.  
  
"Honey?" he called out.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Ellen, darling?" he called again.  
  
He heard a noise from Joie's room and quickly walked over.  
  
"Ellen?" he called out again.  
  
"Daddy! Look at this!" a voice came from the closed door.  
  
Puzzled and slightly alarmed, George opened the door carefully.  
  
"Ellen?" George said, walking quickly over to her and kneeling beside her.  
  
"Daddy, look! Look at all these beautiful toys!" Ellen said.  
  
She was sitting down, pulling the toys from Joie's toy box.  
  
"Oh, geez…" George said quietly to himself, as he leaned against the bed, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Daddy? What's wrong?" Ellen said, looking innocently back at George.  
  
"We've go to get you back to bed, Ellen," George said, looking at her with sad eyes.  
  
"No! I don't want to!" Ellen said, standing up and throwing the doll down on the ground.  
  
"Ellen, listen to me. You're not well. We need to get you back into bed," he said a little more sternly.  
  
"I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to!" Ellen said, stamping her feet.  
  
"Ellen, we need you to get better!" George said, taking her by the hand and leading her back to their own bedroom.  
  
"I don't want to go to bed! I'm not tired yet! And my name isn't Ellen! It's Joie!" Ellen pouted.  
  
"Look at yourself Ellen. Snap out of this. You are twenty-five years old. You've got to gain control –" George started.  
  
"Control of myself is that what you wanted to say?" Ellen said.  
  
Startled, George let go of her hand.  
  
"I – "George started.  
  
"All my life, all I ever wanted was freedom. Why I married you, I don't know!" Ellen said, nearly shouting.  
  
"Please, Ellen, calm down, please," George said, grabbing her by the wrist.  
  
"George? Vat iz going on 'ere?" a voice called out from somewhere.  
  
"Margie?! Margie! Get out of here!" George called out.  
  
"Vat iz going on 'ere? Ellen!" Margie screamed as she saw her struggling again George's grip.  
  
"Get out of here NOW!" George managed to say to Margie.  
  
Margie looked at them, lost at words. She ran back down the stairs.  
  
"Joie! Joie…" Margie called out as she saw Joie.  
  
"What's going on?" Joie whispered, scared.  
  
"Here…I found your doll on ze stairs. Take zis and go hide in the cupboard in ze kitchen. You vill be safe there," Margie whispered.  
  
"Margie.." Joie started.  
  
"Go now!" Margie said, pushing her along. "You vill be safe dere!"  
  
Joie nodded and climbed into the cupboard, kissing Margie on the cheek. Margie gave her a warm smile before she got up again.  
  
"George, you need help!" Margie said, running up the stairs.  
  
"Where is Joie?" George cried out.  
  
"She iz safe, George," Margie answered, trying to get a hold of Ellen.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Ellen screamed.  
  
With one push, she flung George off. She tore off the top of the banister, leaving several rungs of bars standing alone. She swung it hard at George.  
  
"Please, Madame, please stop!" Margie screamed, holding her by the arms.  
  
She stretched out her arms to shield her from Ellen, but it was too late. The piece of wood Ellen had torn from the banister hit Margie's head. She stumbled back, holding onto the door.  
  
"You little maid," Ellen said. "How should we end your pathetic little life?"  
  
Margie, with her eyes wide open, screamed as Ellen took another blow at her, leaving her dead.  
  
"ELLEN!" George shouted.  
  
Ellen spun around.  
  
"I've forgotten you were there," she said, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Now, stop –" George said, "Ellen please…I love you."  
  
Ellen screamed as she flung him off. George's eyes were wide opened as he flew through the air, and off the hallway down to the first floor. His neck caught between two of the rungs and with a sickening pop, his neck cracked, his body hanging limply there, and his head staying between the two bars. His eyes wide opened in surprise, blood sputtering out from his mouth. George was dead.  
  
"No…NO!" Ellen screamed, her hand at her mouth.  
  
She chewed on her hand.  
  
"What happened? How did…?" Ellen said, backing away from George's body.  
  
She looked over at Margie's body as well.  
  
"How did this happen? WHO DID THIS?" she screamed out at no one. "GEORGE!"  
  
With that, she flung herself off with a scream, her neck caught at the bars besides George. Her neck popped and cracked in half, and she hung there, limp. Blood spewed out from her mouth instantly, but her eyes weren't opened like her husbands. It was simply closed, as if she died a violent and peaceful death, right next to her husband.  
  
From the doorway at the kitchen, little Joie, with tears streaming down her face, had witnessed the whole thing. 


	3. WFMIH-part 3

Thunder cracked outside, the white light lighting the whole bunkroom. A girl about seventeen was sitting near the fireplace in by the front desk, reading a book that Kloppman had given her. Her black curly hair was in a mess, her olive colored skin glowed against the fire, and her green eyes flashed across the pages of the book, eager to find out what would happen next.  
  
"C'mon, SB," someone begged her. "Come out with us? Just for the night?"  
  
SB looked up.  
  
"Now? I just got to the best part…" SB said, pouting.  
  
The girl laughed. It was a kind of laugh that always comforted you. The girl tossed her red hair away from her freckled face and grinned down at SB.  
  
"But you always have your nose stuck in a book!"  
  
"I know, but that's because I have nothing else better to do!" SB said, exasperated.  
  
"Hello. You've got friends that want to hang out with you?" she said.  
  
"Fire," SB laughed. "You guys are always out partying at Medda's. Me, I just wanna stay here and get some quiet time to myself and read. The guys are always around during the daytime and I get no peace."  
  
"Come oooooooooon. Just this once? Please?" Fire said, pouting.  
  
"What's goin' on?" someone said from behind Fire.  
  
"Hey, baby," Fire said, smiling at him as he pulled her close from behind.  
  
"She's trying to get me to go out," SB said, laughing.  
  
"You should. You always have your nose stuck in a book," he said, running his hands through his frizzy curly black hair.  
  
"Told you," Fire said, laughing. "And Mush, get off me! I'm in no mood!"  
  
Mush laughed and let her go.  
  
"Fine then, I see how it is," he said, and he walked away.  
  
Fire just simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"So please? Just this once?"  
  
SB sighed, putting her book down.  
  
"Fine, I'll go," she said with a grin as she got up.  
  
Fire smiled and ran upstairs.  
  
"HEY GUYS! SHE'S COMING!" Fire said, laughing.  
  
"Hey squirt," someone said from behind her.  
  
"Hey," SB said, turning around.  
  
She saw herself stare into dark brown eyes.  
  
"You comin' tonight?"  
  
"Yeah you bed. Fire talked me into it," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Good," he said.  
  
Other than Fire and Mush, Bumlets was one of SB's very close friends. The four of them practically grew up with each other, but none of them new SB's past. Only Fire did. She's the one that practically knew everything about SB.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Bumlets said, pulling her up by her hand and interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Let's go and have some fun!" Mush said, grabbing his coat and putting it on and heading out the door.  
  
He was soon followed by Bumlets, Fire, and SB, who was looking nervously around her. The area that Mush had taken them to was oddly familiar. She looked at the remains of a burned down house, and then a boarded up house next to it. Then it hit her. She backed away.  
  
"Guys…" SB started.  
  
"Mush, what are you doing? Why are we here?" Fire said, the surroundings obviously familiar to her too.  
  
"We're here to have a little fun. Why? You scared?" Mush said, grinning.  
  
"It's said that the family and the maid here died a horrible death. And the house is haunted. No one knows what happened to the girl…" Bumlets said, pulling his cap over his head.  
  
SB cringed.  
  
"Mush, I don't think it's a good idea…" Fire warned, her tone hard.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you doing here!" a voice said from behind.  
  
Startled the four turned around.  
  
"Shimmer! What are you doing here?" Mush said, sighing.  
  
"You guys happened to forget there's a party at Medda's?" Snoddy said, nodding at them.  
  
"Isn't there every night?" SB asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why are we all here?" Shimmer asked, looking at the boarded up house.  
  
"We're here to have a little fun," Bumlets said, grinning.  
  
"Guys I don't think…" Shimmer said.  
  
"The Delancy's! Run! If they catch us here, they'll skin us!" Snoddy said, pulling all of them towards the house.  
  
"No!" SB said. "I'm not going in there!"  
  
"Come on. We have no choice," Fire said, her face white and obviously as scared as she is.  
  
SB took a deep breath and nodded. She was turning white herself as well. She wasn't sure what she was getting into.  
  
"Fire," she whispered as soon as they got into the house and pointed towards the nearest doorway.  
  
"Oh, my god," Fire said, turning away.  
  
"Oh, look, it's a doll!" Bumlets said, picking it up. "Hey, look SB! It looks like you but a hundred times younger!"  
  
Mush, Bumlets, Snoddy, and Shimmer giggled as Fire and SB gave each other uncomfortable looks.  
  
"I don't want to be here," SB said, backing away.  
  
"Come on, get a grip on yourself, SB. Do you want to be caught by the Delancy's?" Bumlets said quietly to her.  
  
"I'd rather be caught by them, then to stay in this house," she said quietly.  
  
"No you don't," Shimmer said. "At least, there's no one here. They don't know we are here. If they saw us…imagine what the pain would be."  
  
Everyone shuddered at that thought. SB's eyes grazed over the broken and dusty banisters and down to the door near it.  
  
"You okae? I mean, you look kind of white," Snoddy said, looking at SB.  
  
She nodded, then took in a deep breath. I can do this, she said to herself.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mush said, motioning everyone to shut up.  
  
SB held her breath. Sure enough, it sounded like footsteps from the second floor. She squeezed her eyes shut, and grabbed Shimmer by the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Shimmer whispered.  
  
SB looked over by the door, then grabbed Fire's arm and pointed again. The two girls stared in horror.  
  
Sure enough, the doll was gone.  
  
  
  
"Oh, my god, oh my god," SB said, pacing around.  
  
It was all coming back to her. Images of her mother and father dead and hanging there flashed in her head. She remembered, clearly, the doll and how much it looked like her.  
  
"Sounds like footsteps from above. Let's go out," Snoddy said, turning towards the door.  
  
"Get out, NOW!" SB said, running towards the door as the footsteps grew louder.  
  
The two grabbed the knob of the heavy door at the same time and tried to pull. The door wouldn't budge.  
  
"That's strange. The door's not locked," SB said, pulling at the door again.  
  
"Shit," Fire said, as the footsteps got louder.  
  
"The Kitchen!" Shimmer and Mush both said, and the six of them ran into the kitchen.  
  
"SB…SB are you alright?" Fire asked.  
  
"Fire…Do you remember…When I got the doll, and I showed it to you?" SB said, looking at her.  
  
"Yes…Yes I do," Fire said, thinking hard.  
  
"Why did you drop it?" SB asked.  
  
"Because…Because it moved…I don't know. I was imagining things," Fire said, trying to remember.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Bumlets asked, scared.  
  
SB looked at Fire. Fire nodded and SB sighed. She pulled something out of her back pocket. It looked like a newspaper article, old, brown, tattered and partially torn, and handed it to Mush and Bumlets.  
  
"What's this?" Shimmer said, as her and Snoddy scooted to get a closer look.  
  
SB leaned against a broken piece of counter.  
  
"'A horrible tragedy fell on the Thelens as police searched the house for clues on who murdered Ellen and George Thelen, and Margie Cartiez, the household maid and cook,'" Snoddy said, reading from the piece of newspaper.  
  
"'Police say they have found nothing, but two bodies hanging from the banisters of the staircase from the second floor, and the body of Margie, with her head smashed in. The girl has not been found. "We don't know where she is," the police said.'," SB said, her voice hollow.  
  
She had memorized every single word on that newspaper. The others were silent.  
  
"And the girl is you," Shimmer said silently.  
  
"No you guys know why I was so scared to come in here?" SB said, looking at each and every one of them.  
  
The four nodded.  
  
"And where do you play in all of this?" Mush asked Fire.  
  
"I was her childhood friend. Me and her lived next to each other. The house next door was burned…" she started.  
  
Fire shook her head.  
  
"We need to find a place out of here," Snoddy said, panicking.  
  
Everyone was silent, looking around another, thinking up of ideas.  
  
"Welcome back Joie," a voice from outside the kitchen said. "I've missed you." 


	4. WFMIH - part 4

SB stopped, chills running up and down her spine. "What is it?" Bumlets asked softly after a couple of minutes. SB shook her head and motioned for Bumlets to quiet down. She heard it again. "What's going on?" Snoddy asked, pulling Shimmer closer to him. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked softly, looking around. "Hear what?" Mush asked, leaning against the wall. And the wall gave away, with Mush stumbling backwards into darkness. "Shit!" Fire said, as she tried to pull Mush away from the darkness. "Wait.Fire?" SB said. She was trembling. "Yeah?" Fire said, brushing Mush off. "I don't have any recollections of this place at all." she said, inching her way forward. She reached forward and her hands found the switch, flicking them up. To her surprise, the lights still worked. "It's the servant's passageway," whispered Fire, gazing at the dark stony corners of the narrow hallway. "Guys, there's a noise out there." Shimmer whispered, huddling closer to the others. "I think it's safe to go through here and try to find a way out." Mush said, rubbing his arm. "No. Wait, someone go first. SB, you go first," Snoddy said, pushing her forward gently. "What? Why me?" SB said softly. "Because it's your house," he replied. "It was your guys' idea to come here in the first - " she stopped abruptly. She stared hard into the corridor. She heard it again. Giggling could be heard from the dark corridor of the servant's passageways. "You guys? What is that?" Shimmer said, her voice clearly shaking. "I'm not staying to find out what it is. I'm going out the other way," SB said. Grabbing Bumlets by the wrist, she pulled him towards the other side of the kitchen, where the door led to the dining room. She closed her eyes and images of her mother rocking back and forth flashed before her eyes. She drew in a sharp breath as she opened up her eyes. "Hey, are you okae?" Bumlets asked, nudging her to move along. SB nodded and crept forward, then pushed the door open as she found the staircase. "Joie." a hollow voice called out. "Joie come back to me.I miss you." SB stopped immediately. She closed her eyes and turned around, pushing her way past the others. The doorway to the kitchen creaked open and out stepped a girl, dressed in a pearl-colored laced dress, with a dark burgundy stain on it. Her hollow, green eyes looked straight at SB, her fingers stroking her black hair that fell down in curls exactly like SB's. SB stumbled back. "Joie, I'm so glad you're back. I'm so glad. I've missed you." the girl said, walking slowly towards her. "No! Stay from me!" SB said, closing her eyes. "You're not real!" "Of course I'm real," the girl said, her voice hardening. "Don't you remember this?" The girl snapped her finger and the room filled with her mother's cry. "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to.." Echoed throughout the room. SB covered her eyes and shut her eyes. "NOOO!" She screamed out loud. "I see that you do remember," the other girl said. She walked silently towards the group. "You guys, find a way out of here," SB mouthed to Bumlets, and then turned back around to face the girl. "They're not going anywhere," the girl replied to SB. And with a snap of their fingers, Bumlets, Fire, Mush, Snoddy, and Shimmer disappeared. "You're mine, Joie, all mine," the girl said, walking towards her. "Where are they? Where did you put them?" SB said, glaring at the girl. "You want to join them as well?" the girl said, her expression darkening. And with that, the girl closed in on SB.  
  
"Get us out of here!!!" Fire said, throwing her fists against the wall of a bedroom. Somehow, Fire and Mush was transported to an old dusty room. The furniture wasn't covered or anything. It was simply just there, untouched for quite awhile. "Look at that picture." Mush said, walking over to the fireplace. Fire took the picture from the mantelpiece and gasped. "What is it?" Mush asked softly. "It's SB's parents." she said. "This is her parents' bedroom." "FIRE?! MUSH!? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" a faint voice came from a floor below. "We're up here! Shimmer!" Fire said, dropping the picture and pressing her ear on the floor. "We're stuck down here!" Snoddy yelled back. "Yeah, we're stuck up here too!" Mush yelled back, shuffling his feet. Fire stood up, brushing the dust off of her clothes. "I don't know what to do," Mush said. "Wait," Fire said, shutting him up. She ran over to the window, trying to pull it open. "It's not opening." Mush sighed and shook his head. "We have to think," he said. He sat down on the bed and motioned Fire to come closer.  
  
Bumlets was busy, trying to find his way out of the room he was in. He tried the door, but it was locked. He ran his hand along the edges of the room, his hands running over the boards that boarded up a hole that was apparently there. He then stopped at the bookshelf and looked at it carefully. He spotted a picture and picked it up, handling it gently in his hand. "SB." he recognized immediately, running his finger over the picture. He took the picture with him and sat down on the dusty bed. He stared at the picture for a bit before looking out the window. It was boarded up too. He quickly sprang up and pried at the rotting boards, but they held fast. He sighed and sat back down on the bed. He eyed the boards on the wall suspiciously. He might just be able to get back. "SB, wherever you are, you better be safe," he said as he walked towards the boards on the wall. 


End file.
